


Brighter Than Gold

by AugustPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Androgyny, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Royalty, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPendragon/pseuds/AugustPendragon
Summary: When the Emperor received an all-too-expensive gift from his whore of a nephew, he knew the brat was fully expecting him to regift it straight to him.Instead, to his own great surprise, he chose to indulge.[AMOG alternative oneshot]
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Memory Of Green





	Brighter Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda worn out this week, so uploading an older oneshot desert spinoff. This features Alphonse as a jewel, rather than being a stolen slave! Still, uh, plays out kinda the same way though, haha.
> 
> Close to finishing two more plotty (if still porny!) stories, one another oneshot and one a novel, so stay tuned for those hopefully later this month.

Asmodeus knew it was going to be a bad day the second his nephew showed up in the throne room. Ever since that blonde slut of last year had come and gone Ezekiel had been a slut himself, no interest in books or politics or governing, just in how many men he could fill into his bed. So for him to show up HERE, of all places, could only mean he wanted something.  
The emperor waited for the prince to ask it. But he just stood there, eyes fluttering sweetly, hands folded behind his back.  
"...What do you WANT, Ezekiel."  
"I just--I brought you a present! You don't need to be so rude..."  
Pouting, kicking at the ground. Honestly the boy playing coy was a considerable improvement over him simply screaming demands. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow.  
"A... present."  
"Yes! Come here, boys!"  
Ezekiel turned and whistled, and several of his hunking man guards strode in, carrying a large chest between them.  
Despite his better judgement, Asmodeus was interested now. Had his nephew actually been... thoughtful? Had the man's taint worn off?  
Was it rare books? Some exotic pet, even.  
"Come and see, uncle!"  
The emperor stood, striding down the steps, opening the lid and... oh. Exotic pet had been close but also dead wrong.  
A beautiful young boy, scarcely older than his nephew, trembled within. His perfect face was framed by ripples of white gold. He was also utterly naked, save for silken bows binding his wrists and ankles and adorning his neck and tiny sex.  
Asmodeus gritted his teeth. Ezekiel fluttered his eyes more rapidly than ever.  
"Do you like him, uncle?"  
"How much."  
"Huh?"  
"How much. Did you. Spend."  
The prince raised his hands submissively, laughing.  
"Let's not worry about the cost of something so priceless, uncle!"  
"Ezekiel, I'm going to--"  
"I noticed you hadn't had any prostitutes in a while so I thought maybe--"  
Asmodeus' head ripped up, eyes flashing.  
"You are GROUNDED."  
"WHAT?! WHA--"  
"Servants, escort him to his room."  
The hulking guards did obligingly and apologetically, Ezekiel shrieking at the top of his lungs--more so when Asmodeus curtly added that his access to the royal treasury was being suspended. The door slammed heavily behind them, leaving just the emperor and the slave.  
He rubbed his forehead as it started to throb.  
"Jewels can't be returned, can they? Fucking hell. Well if he thinks I'm going to regift you to him, he's very wrong. Damned little shit. Maybe I'll give you to the desert dog as part of his pay, recoup some of the loss."  
And the boy's eyes widened suddenly with worry at that. He began trembling, a whimper actually escaping.  
"A-A dog?" A worried squeak. And then the jewel seemed to remember what he was, shaking his head—although doing a terrible job of not looking completely horrified by the prospect of what his new master had chosen for him.  
"I…I-I'm sorry I'm not to your liking master, I…I-I'm so sorry" He croaked, looking away, tears beading in his eyes.  
Ah; this is why he'd never liked jewels. They were a beauty not of that world, gems dropped from the sky into the bitter desert, but... they were also mewling, helpless, weak. Half of what he enjoyed in prostitutes is that they didn't mind telling him he was a dirty old asshole.  
The emperor reached out, stroking the boy's hair in the gentle way one soothes a pet.  
"Don't worry, he's not a real dog. He's human. You'll like him more than me, I'm sure."  
Asmodeus shifted then, beginning to loose the boy's bindings.  
"Maybe I'll show you Seth; Raphael--the man--looks a fair bit like him. White hair. Not something you see often."  
The boy sat up in his chest as the emperor undid his bindings, looking up at him with worry in his eyes. He had felt relief when the man had reassured him that he wouldn't be given to an actual dog, but still, something was obviously eating at him, and he made it be known.  
"But…but I am yours…did I…did I do something wrong? No, I haven't done anything at all—I can do things, master! I p-promise you will like them! Please…I-I don't want to be given to someone who's called a dog…" The boy cried, reaching out, his delicate fingers curling into the fabric of the emperor's robes.  
A swift strike and his fingers released by instinct, the boy crying out in shock more than pain.  
"Don't. Touch me."  
And the boy didn't again, cowering as Asmodeus glared down at him. Until again that odd mercy moved his lips.  
"I don't care for men. My nephew knows that and bought you hoping I'd give you right back to him without being able to complain about the price. He's wrong. But Raphael treats his slaves well, you don't need to be afraid."  
The emperor stood then--with a stretch and a grimace--before turning back towards the throne. And the hall behind it.  
"Hurry up. I need to get you dressed and elsewhere before you're seen."  
A whimper, but not another word in answer. The emperor did not bother turning to see if the blond was following. He could hear him moving, crawling out of the ornate chest, soft feet touching the ground as he obediently fell into step behind him. And then a single soft sob, the blond clutching his stricken cheek as tears slid down his face. It hadn't even hurt, his skin not red or swollen, but it had hurt elsewhere. He'd never been stricken before, never been glared at or chastised.  
In all his days at the golden house he had always been treated well, always pampered and adored and told the same would happen once he was bought, except he'd have to do the same too and...he'd just always had this horrible feeling...that once he'd been bought, he'd hate it. And he'd been right! Not an hour had passed and already he'd changed hands three times! Each one worst than the other. This master had hit him. What would the one they called the dog do to him?

The long corridor led past a massive fountain sculpted in dragon form, one the boy would have liked to admire if he wasn't so busy tottering along after his... seemingly temporary master. Beyond the fountain was an impressive bedroom lit by soft lamps. The blonde stared soundlessly at the bed as the emperor began rummaging through his drawers, wondering if he even had anything small enough to clothe him.  
"Such a pity you weren't a girl. I might have actually appreciated that."  
The boy looked up, blinked as a simple silk shirt was placed upon him. It was long enough to serve nearly as a nightdress, hiding his sex from sight. And Asmodeus seemed to look at him more closely after that.  
"...You do almost look pretty enough, too. Damn. Do you have a name?"  
His attention did not cheer the blond up. For a moment he stared blankly at the emperor, then drew in a deep breath and spoke.  
"My name is whatever you wish it to be, master--oh...or well, it would be, but I suppose, my master is the dog now...so we will have to ask him, then" the blond said, matter of factly as he looked up at him with those grey eyes. It was nothing but an attempt to repeat the speech he'd been taught, what he was supposed to tell his master. But his master was not there, and so his obedience and devotion to anyone else was limited.  
"You're a sassy little bastard, aren't you? Is this how you were raised?"  
Asmodeus didn't really mind, and the boy knew he didn't, and thus continued to pout. The emperor turned back to the door--cursed as he heard distant noise from the throne room.  
"Stay here."  
As if the boy could go anywhere else.  
It was a silly domestic dispute--something the courts could have dealt with. He had both his petitioners whipped for wasting his time and then returned to his bedroom. The castle was crawling with servants and guards and politicians; getting the boy out of there was going to have to wait until evening.  
He slipped inside, closed the door behind himself, and... looked. Just looked.  
The blonde was asleep on his bed, splayed as beautifully as if he'd been posed, all long shapely legs and slender hands. Had he been taught to sleep in such a vulnerable way, to whet his master's tastes? It was certainly whetting--  
He's a boy! Asmodeus reminded himself with an internal hiss. It was so easy to forget, though. The slave before him was certainly no man, and only made the barest pass at even being a boy. He was something ethereal, something beyond... and it stirred the emperor's shaft uncomfortably.  
Asmodeus was surprised enough by that to jerk. His cock hadn't risen without touch in years. And to react to this, of all things! Jewel was a fitting name for them. He cursed their creators, and yet.  
It's not really a boy, he told himself, as he hovered over him on outstretched arms and pressed his lips to those rosy little ones.  
The silver eyes of the jewel beneath him opened up at that touch, widening before they closed. His skin was soft and warm and sweet, sweeter than any of the countless whores he'd had could ever hope to be. Those lips pressed back against him, soft and gentle and giving, giving at every moment and never taking anything for themselves. He couldn't help himself. He pressed down, his entire body coming to rest against the jewel's own. A few swift moments and his body fit perfectly against his own, melding beneath him. Not a single bone in that skinny body jabbed against his own. He seemed to be soft wherever he was touched, as if made to fit perfectly against him. Slender fingers curled into his clothes--winced, and the boy let go, clutching at the bedsheets instead. When he finally let go, the jewel barely took a breath before he spoke.  
"I thought you didn't want me..."  
"Oh, I don't. It's just I have to be your master for a while to give you a name, don't I?"  
The man flopped down atop him--less haphazardly then it seemed, careful not to crush him--and crossed his arms across the boy's chest, grinning.  
"How about "annoying?'l  
The boy frowned, then looked away, eyes closed, looking disdainful.  
"Then please don't touch me, I should remain unsoiled until my REAL master comes for me"  
"Unsoiled?"  
The man was getting more amused by the second. Had the house not informed the boy who was buying him? Or was he really just that brazen? He was proving better than a whore in every way. They had all been so boring of late that it was no wonder he'd stop having them.  
"What counts as soiling? Will you still be unsoiled if I do... this?"  
He pinned the boy's arms to his sides and began to kiss him again, the little slave squeaking in protest, twisting his face away. The emperor didn't mind. He dipped his head and nuzzled and nipped at that bare shoulder instead, and something about it sent a flush of heat through his captive's body.  
"Oh my," Asmodeus commented, with the fakest tone of surprise, "I've gone and marked you. Maybe he won't want you now."  
The blond let out a horrified gasp, eyes widening. A moment later tears sprung to his eyes as he began struggling beneath him. Trying uselessly to get out of his grip. A creature as dainty as him could never hope to overpower anyone.  
"N-no! No no no no--I c-can't be without a master! Then I'll just be...I'll just be a whore..." He stared blankly away for a moment, then his eyes turned again to the emperor. Slender fingers curled into his robes again.  
"You HAVE to keep me now!"  
The boy looked genuinely frightened. Did he not realize he was already a whore?  
Yet the man's face softened.  
"That bruise will fade long before he arrives. And even if you had it still it wouldn't matter. Do you not trust the emperor's judgment, little one?"  
And now he looked at him with confusion, holding very still beneath him. So still that for a moment, Asmodeus could not feel him breathing.  
"The...t-the emperor?" And as if he was just coming to understand the words as they left him, his fingers pried themselves away from the man's robes.  
So many things were going through his head at that moment that it took him a few moments to answer. And when he did, it was in the form of another stiff little nod. Only a few seconds later did he thought to add words to his answer.  
"Y-yes...u-um...my lord?" The man was, technically, not his master. Yet at the same time he was master of masters. He was supposed to treat each of his masters as if they were the emperor thenselves, but what was he supposed to do before an emperor who was not his master?  
And Asmodeus became more besotted with every word the boy gave. The way his voice tremored like ripples in the water. He was too beautiful to be male. Lithe and soft and golden with with eyes bright as silver. The emperor found himself staring as his mind clotted over with hunger. He hadn't had a whore in months now... and this tender thing had been laid before him like meat upon a platter.  
"I need a... librarian... and Ezekiel won't bother you there..."  
His voice dragged off. He was so distracted. He's a fucking boy! He reminded himself, tensely. But did it matter? It didn't matter to his nephew. But it mattered to him! And yet the little thing was so soft and sweet. He might as well have been a woman. Asmodeus' cock stirred as he flushed all over with heat, excited by the newness of what his flesh was proposing.  
"Tell me something of yourself. How did they train you?"  
The blond looked down, at the space between their bodies. Asmodeus was certain he could feel his hardening cock pressing against him, even through their clothes.  
"…It's hard." The blond's eyes rose to meet his. He was at a loss of what to do. The man was asking about his training. Would he want him to show him too? He was not supposed to do that for anyone but his master, and at the same time, the man was the emperor, he was a master above all, even if he planned on letting him go…would his new master reject him, if he'd been already used by the emperor? Couldn't the emperor just order him to keep him?  
"…My training, it was very hard…I was taught to read and write and sing and…play the flute…and other things…for my master…things you said you didn't want…my lord." Again the jewel's eyes moved downwards. The little thing moved ever so slightly, and he felt his cock throbbing for him. The blond felt that, color rising to his cheeks.  
"You said you didn't want me, but…"  
Asmodeus had no time to explain the intoxication that had overcome him. Such a pause might very well rob him of his vitality. The man jerked his head to the side.  
"No. Tell me about how they trained you to please the flesh."  
His voice was thick. He inched ever upwards on the boy, hip to hip, face floating just above his own.  
The jewel closed his eyes and let out a quiet whimper. He could definitely feel the emperor's cock pressing to him, growing harder at any moment, bigger than any other he'd ever felt. Would the man take him, despite his words?  
"…At first they showed us books… pictures…then there were dolls…then other jewels…" And trainers, but he'd be warned not to say that much. Their masters might abandon them if they ever found out that they had ever serviced another man or woman.  
"They taught us how to kiss… where to touch, how to touch….but no one has touched me…they said it would feel good if I was good… m-my lord."  
The emperor's restless eyes skimmed from the boy's face to his body and back. Deft fingers plucked free the buttons, brushing open his shirt to reveal him fully. The slave was well used to being seen bare... and yet something about this time made his skin blush with heat.  
"Well... tell me if it's good."  
The older man's lips fastened over his nipple, but more important by far was his rough hand, sinking lower, rubbing one calloused finger down that virgin member.  
The jewel arched at that, eyes widening. And despite the man's previous commands, he could not help but touch. His fingers curled back into the emperor's robes, pulling, drawing him closer--drawing himself closer to those caresses. He had been touched and kissed and suckled before, but it was one thing to be touched for practice...and another one to be touched with desire. And no matter what he had said, the man desired him. His hard cock, the way he drew closer and looked and spoke at him, those were all signs of his want. Asmodeus felt the slave's cock hardening swiftly with just a few strokes, springing to life.  
"I-It...it feels g-good," the little thing croaked, skin as read as a tomato as he tucked his head down to hide his face against the emperor's hair.  
"That's good."  
The man's words were a hot wave upon his skin, the boy's toes curling against the sheets. And it was good. The man had experience in that touch, more than the fumbling learners who had played with him ever had. His skin had a wonderful rough chaffing, every stroke feeling like twenty, and above it all... unlike every other touch he'd been given... the man did it solely to give him pleasure. And succeeded.

Yet still something held Alphonse back. NO ONE wanted a whore, not even an emperor's whore. Even if the man forced the dog to take him, what was to stop him from beating him for being a filthy little slut as soon as they were out of sight? Or giving him to real dogs? 

Asmodeus sensed the tremors of something other than bliss. He lifted his face only to tuck it down into the boy's hair, sheltering him against his neck.  
"Don't be afraid. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm starting to think I won't even let anyone touch you. Certainly not that bastard..."  
The man's hands left him then, only for a moment, to loose his own garments. And then Alphonse's sex was being held against a far larger one, the man tending both their needs at once, with slow strong pulls. There was no need to hurry. The boy's heart was already racing like mad. No need to rush ahead when they could enjoy the way as much as the finish.  
Another moan, the blond arching again, beautiful and soft beneath him.  
"You were g-going to give me to a bastard?" The blond's words took him by surprise, and he had to move back and blink. He was looking back at him, struggling still for breath, skin flushed.  
"I'm glad you aren't, master" His eyes trailed down to the emperor's lips, and then his own mouth followed, pressing his lips to his in a careful kiss, probing and tasting, searching for the emperor's approval.  
The man pulled abruptly away from him, and the slaves heart shriveled with fear.  
"...I'm glad, too."  
Husky. And then he was kissing the boy again, ravaging, driving away all fear. The emperor had always thought jewels were a waste of resources... whores were so much cheaper and got the job done just the same... but as the boy called him master all the heat pumping through his veins dropped between his legs. Maybe jewels were something more after all.  
He pumped them--again, again--and the boy broke and he broke after, spinning up into a azure sky, a warm wind raising their wings.  
When Alphonse descended again, panting, the man gently cupped his chin.  
"You need a name. I won't give you one. Pick something you like."  
The jewel drew a ragged breath, eyes fixed on the emperor.  
"A-Alphonse…my name is Alphonse, master." He reached out with trembling fingers, pressing them against the emperor's chest and slowly moving downwards. His face reddened again when he caught the mess of white between them.  
"You said you didn't want me to touch you but…c-can I, master?" Alphonse's eyes rose again then, meeting Asmodeus' emerald ones.  
"By all means."  
A growl that shook Alphonse like a storm, but not in fear. The emperor was nothing like the boys or men he'd grown up amongst. What was the name he had been given? The desert serpent...?  
Powerful fingers clasped over his own, led Alphonse's questing fingers to his burgeoning cock.  
A surprised little squeak actually left the blond as his slender fingers wrapped around the warm girth of the emperor's cock. As he'd thought, it was bigger than any he'd touched before, warm and slick with both of their seeds. For all his training, Alphonse felt he'd never done anything quite like this, even if he'd massaged many cocks before. The heat of being beneath the emperor's warm body, his heart beating faster than ever before. He'd thought the very first time he was taken by his master would be…an annoying task, a lot of pretended moans and arches and going through the motions, until his master was satisfied. He'd never expected it to feel this way, to actually…want to do this. Despite being a virgin, his fingers needed no further guidance. They began stroking up and down as they wrapped around him, his movements eased by the slickness of seed around it. The emperor arched and groaned despite himself, as those slender fingers found the head of his cock—and kept at it, noticing how his body reacted, still touching and probing until they found the best way to touch him—teasing him as those fingers moved down to attend the rest of his cock again. And meanwhile the blond had moved forward, lapping and kissing at the emperor's toned chest and…and moving down. Down down down he went, until his breath washed against the emperor's shaft, a trembling ink tongue reaching out to trace circles over the head of his cock while his fingers squeezed gently at the heavy sacs below. His lips wrapped around him and suckled, and the emperor buried his face against the pillow and groaned as he bucked in instinct. There was no gagging from the boy, his throat accepting his girth willingly, swallowing and squeezing and burying his pale face against the mass of black hairs at the base of the man's cock, tongue caressing the underside of his cock as he swallows the sudden release of hot seed spurting into him.  
The older man's hips danced in a mad frenzy as he came, and then when it was over he flopped limply down against the bedding, propped up solely by his knees. Alphonse gently maneuvered himself free and looked down at the man, pleased that his first real task he had performed well... or... so he thought. The man had gone so still. A minute ticked by, then another.  
"Master?"  
"You're very good, Alphonse."  
The man stirred, pulling himself out of the exhaustion that had overcome him. The boy was very good. No, words were weak. He was better than any whore he'd ever had all rolled together. He'd honed in on his weaknesses like a jackal on prey and utterly destroyed him. The only thing keeping him from dropping out in exhaustion was the excitement that there was better still yet to come.  
Asmodeus thumped the pillow beside him.  
"Come here, Alphonse."  
The boy crept up obediently, and the emperor shook himself further awake, giving more orders.  
"Lift yourself on your knees... yes, just like that. Good."  
A hand traced gently down Alphonse's spine, held in the most supple of erotic curves. The boy's chest and head were resting against pillows, but his ass was held high and proud, all of him exposed without shame to his owner. Asmodeus cupped one rosy globe as his other hand moved between the boy's legs, jerking him softly, earning his cries. But that wasn't his main task.  
It was like... servicing a woman, right? There were obvious differences, but in theory? In technique?  
Asmodeus leaned forward and ran his tongue up from where Alphonse's balls ended to where his hole began, that slim frame convulsing at the teasing. And then he was working all around his entrance, soft nips that never broke skin to his backside, suckles, licks, working ever round and in until a strong warm tongue at last graced his opening.  
The jewel's cries at his touch were enough to keep him hard. The little thing moaned and cried out loudly, hips bucking instinctively. His hands grabbed at the blond's hips to keep him from accidentally jerking away. Fingers curled tightly into the bedsheets below as he moaned, eyes closed shut, stiff cock already oozing with cum. And then his voice rose in something other than a moan.  
"M-master, master p-please, please take me…I-I want to know how y-you'll feel"  
Asmodeus pulled away, breathing nearly as hard as the boy was, ran a comforting hand down his thigh.  
"Stay still."  
The boy had to muffle a piteous cry at that, as the man moved away rather than forward, but he returned shortly. Chill salve stroked his entrance--his innards--the boy jerking his hips at even such mild intrusion, eyes glazed. Perhaps it hadn't even been needed, but Asmodeus wanted to be certain his entry wouldn't be answered with pain.  
The older man licked his lips and shifted closer, forcing his mind to work through the fog.  
"As this is your first time... would you be more comfortable sitting astride me?"  
However you prefer, master. The right memorized answer played itself in his mind as the emperor asked.  
"Y-yes" Was the answer that left him instead. He straightened up as the man's calloused hands left his hips, turning around and climbing clumsily onto the emperor's lap. trembling tight straddled the powerful emperor's hips, leaving his entrance hovering over that powerful cock. Alphonse looked up at him, bit on his lip and whimpered. His eyes strayed away as his face reddened.  
"C-could you…p-please hold me close, master?"  
Again those hands caught his face, brought him back. Those blazing eyes looked deep into his own.  
"It's Asmodeus."  
Alphonse felt his insides twisting for more than arousal. His hands curled in the man's robes.  
"A-Asmodeus..."  
"If it hurts, stop. I want us to go to paradise together."  
And then the man's arms were around him, warm and strong, caressing him with a strangely honest affection as his lips played against his own.  
And the blond kissed him eagerly back, letting out a nervous whimper against his lips as he pressed forward, his own arms wrapping around the emperor, fingers curling tightly into his robes as the man's warm tongue tasted him. His entrance hovered tantalizingly over Asmodeus' cock, the man groaning in desire, resisting the urge to push himself in as skin brushed ever so gently against skin. And then finally, the jewel began lowering himself onto him, slowly, uncertainly. He trembled as the head of the emperor's cock popped inside him, gasping softly, an then slowly kept going, shivering as that hard cock pushed and rubbed at his insides. Until finally it was all the way in, Alphonse feeling a strange fullness that he'd never felt before. And still the emperor did not move to claim him, to grab his hips and push him up and down upon his cock, to move his own against him…  
Alphonse squeaked as he realized that made him sad. But it was alright, he had been trained to perform, to please his master, not to have it be the other way around. And so a moment later he began moving, one hand leaving the emperor's robes to press against his bare chest, feeling his heart beat as he began moving slowly up and down atop him.  
Asmodeus let out a soft hiss of excitement, hands catching more firmly at the boy's skin. But still his hips didn't move! Alphonse was left alone to raise and lower himself, chest fluttering, a point just beyond his naval coiling like a spring. The man's shaft in his body was nothing like the small fingers he'd taken in practice. It filled him, made him whole, and yet...  
He wanted Asmodeus to fuck him so badly that it burned. Why wasn't he? Had he done something wrong? Yet the man's heartbeat was erratic with arousal and his kisses were firm with greed. So why--  
Asmodeus moved; Alphonse let out a choking gasp as thick manhood plowed him. It was nothing like moving all alone. It was every bit as good as his trainers had told him, and better--because in all those years he'd never believed that such pleasure could be true.  
But no no no WHY the emperor had stopped moving after that one buck why--  
"Are you alright?"  
Concern. Concern! If you're really concerned then FUCK ME. He screamed it inside even as he went scarlet with shame and bounced himself on the man's lap to show he was alright and more.  
And then Asmodeus knew, and his hands were on his hips, and he was moving in him with the slow rough power of a beast at work.  
And how the blond cried at that! The way the emperor was moving inside him was just right. Firm and hard as he pressed against him, yet at the same time slow and gentle. Alphonse took every chance he had to grind himself down against his master's cock when their hips pressed together.  
"P-please, m-master—A-Asmodeus, d-don't stop, don't stop! Don't e-ever stop!"  
"I won't."  
Strong hands pulled the boy closer--both to dig him further down atop him and to trap the blonde's cock between both their writhing bodies. Alphonse cried out at this, arched at the introduction of a secondary source of pleasure, and Asmodeus took the opportunity to further claim his mouth. The slave didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.  
Then it was just... warmth, dizzying and intoxicating altogether. The heaven of the man's deep plunges, the electric tension of the span between thrusts, his own swollen member cradled between soft skin and lean muscle. The caress of powerful hands. The kiss...  
Alphonse hit peak, and it was a higher one than he'd reached before. His breathy noises were the sweetest aphrodisiac, and Asmodeus came as well, filling the boy with a fire that rolled through his belly into every inch of his veins.  
Heavy breathing. Alphonse stirred to find himself now laid on his side, Asmodeus cradling him close, solid and comfortable. The man traced a hand over his cheek.  
"Was it good, most priceless of jewels?  
For a moment there was no answer, just the jewel's labored breathing, his silver eyes fixed on him as he regained himself. He was covered in sweat and seed, the sticky, warm substance slowly overflowing from his insides. As a jewel, he was completely soiled, ruined for every else but his master. He'd never been so filthy in his life before. The thought sent a tingle down his spine. He reached out with trembling fingers and stroked the emperor's cheek. A nod was his first answer, and then finally words, croaked with effort past his rosy lips.  
"I…I-I have never felt anything like that" The jewel's eyes trailed downwards, to his lips.  
"I…I think I love you" And then he was leaning forward, pressing his lips to his.  
This time, the emperor didn't answer. His lips were still and closed against the boy's, and in confusion, Alphonse drew away. His master was looking past him to the coverings draping the walls.  
"Is that so."  
Yet did not dogs love, too, in their own way? The boy's definition was comparable. Asmodeus turned his eyes back to the now trembling slave, ran a comforting hand down his shoulder.  
"You're a good boy, Alphonse. Rest now, and tomorrow I'll show you the library."  
The man leaned in for a kiss, and after a moment's hesitation the boy answered, finding some reassurance in the earnasty. Then Asmodeus nuzzled him once more and settled down for sleep, the boy's warm soft body held close against him.

The blond remained away long after the emperor had gone to sleep, head tucked beneath the man's chin, lost in thought.  
Had he…had he done something wrong? His trainers had told them they should love their masters above everything—and at the very least, act like they loved them, and he DID love him…or at least he thought he did? All he knew was that being with the man made him happier than he'd been before. He did not want to have any master other than him. Eventually, however, the events of that day finally weighted on him, and his eyes closed as he pressed himself close against the emperor, letting his warmth lull him to sleep. When the emperor awoke again, the little jewel was already waiting for him, looking at him with worry in his eyes. But upon seeing him away, he cheered up, smiling and blushing and nuzzling.  
"Good morning master—um..A-Asmodeus."  
"Good morning, little one."  
The man nuzzled back, and Alphonse happily squeaked. It was a small gesture, but there was an intimacy to it that neither his trainers nor fellow jewels had ever shown him.  
"Shall we bathe?"  
They did--and it was all they did, unfortunately, despite some very calculated showcasing of his body on Alphonse's behalf. He worried over that as the emperor dried him and dressed him in a soft clean robe. Was the man still angry at him? Yet he didn't act so. Even last night he'd seemed more bitter than angry. But why?  
Alphonse lifted himself from his mulling as Asmodeus led him down a long corridor.  
"I'd like you to become familiar with the library, so you can guide myself or my guests when necessary. Ezekiel doesn't visit often anymore, and even if he does, the guards will keep him from bothering you. If you want to leave the castle the guards will also serve as your escorts. You're free to leave when you wish, unless I need you, but please let me know when you do so."  
The man stopped in front of a broad set of doors. He turned to smile at Alphonse, then threw them open.  
Three floors of books from floor to ceiling and end to end greeted him, sunlight streaming from a glass roof far over the open middle, the open oases between books piled with sofas and plants and small fish glinting in wide basins.  
"Is it to your liking?"  
Alphonse was just about to say something when the emperor threw the doors open. His mouth remained open, his eyes widening as he gasped. He took a few steps forward, into the library, forgetting themselves. Then paused, turning towards his master with a smile.  
"Are all of these yours, master? I didn't know there were these many books!um…may I?" The emperor laughed, nodding, and a moment later the boy ran forward, towards the most colorful looking shelf, eyes and fingers running down the back of dusty old tomes. He sneezed as the dust rose, but still picked one up, moving to a table and setting it down upon it, beginning to skim through the pages. He gasped in delight once more, looking up at Asmodeus.  
"It has pictures!"  
"Oh, you think THAT one has pictures?"  
The man was grinning like a cat now, looking down at the bare black sketches shrunk within the page. A moment later he'd sprung across the room, hands roaming across one shelf in particular before with a shout of triumph he'd found his quarry. He dropped the book before the boy--with all necessary gentleness--and flicked the pages open, Alphonse letting out a rising cry of glee at the illustrations of animals, as brilliant as they were in life, rearing and roaring in full spreads across the page. Asmodeus whirred them forward, across cats and sparrows and fish to the images of something like a fish but large as the ship emblazoned beside it, to birds with small wings and massive legs with people astride, on to--dragons. Two great serpents, one white and one black, spiraled across the page in a glory of inken scales. Their eyes, inlaid with gold, shimmered as in life.  
Asmodeus was breathing hard with elation, looking down at Alphonse with a brightness in his eyes.  
"This book was me and Katrina's favorite--"  
The emperor stopped mid sentence. Looked down at the book. Stepped back.  
"...Ah, so yes, please do get familiar with the books... and perhaps tidy them up a little. This poor room has been dreary since my old librarian passed."  
The blond didn't seem to notice the way the emperor's excitement had suddenly died down, his own still very much alive. He turned towards the man, beaming.  
"I will, master! I know a little bit of cleaning too so I'll do my best--but oh" at that he paused, looked around the large room.  
"There are so many books, and the place is so big...I won't be able to spend much time with you, master" he said, his mood clearly changing to sadness, the boy pouting at the prospect of being away from his beloved master.  
Asmodeus continued looking blankly away into space. Alphonse whined and that returned his attention.  
"Sorry, Alphonse, what is it?"  
"T-There's so much to clean... I won't be able to spend much time with you."  
"Ah. Don't worry, Alphonse. I'm not expecting you to do it all in a day. Bit by bit is fine. You'll have plenty of time to see me."  
The boy looked at him uncertainly, then back at the room, and then finally back at him.  
"If you say so, master…" He didn't sound all that convinced, but he was a well trained, obedient little thing, and so immediately he set his attention back to the books, trailing his fingers delicately over the one the emperor had brought him.  
It was Alphonse's turn to be distracted out of his thoughts by the ruffling of his hair.  
"Ah, youth. Getting to sit around a library all day is too much work, eh? I suppose I could get you a few servants to help. Although..."  
A mock sigh, the man turning away and folding his arms.  
"Then I really would have to spend more time with you... put up with all your snarky comments about waiting for your "real" master... ah, maybe I should just make you clean the whole castle instead."  
Alphonse squeaked, grabbing onto his master's sleeve.  
"Please spend time with me master! You're my real master now, after you made me…a-after you did those things" The blond looked away, face red, and then pressed himself against the emperor.  
"I-I don't want any other master to touch me."  
"I don't know, Alphonse. Raphael is quite handsome, how do I know you won't want to run away with him when he arrives?"  
Asmodeus was grinning now, and he began stepping back from the boy, Alphonse squeaking and stumbling along after him to maintain his clutch.  
"Ah, no no, don't try that sad dog routine on me! I just can't trust your loyalty... unless you think you have some way to prove it?0  
The blond whimpered, lower lip quivering and eyes filling with tears. But then an idea seemed to pop up into his head, the boy gasping before he became very red again. He seemed unable to look into the man's face.  
"Y-you can mark me master…i-if you leave your mark all over me, then no one else will ever want me…but as long as you do, that's alright with me." And as he said this he let go of the emperor's sleeve, tugging at his own clothes to reveal the purple mark he'd left the night before on his collarbone, and more of that supple, pale skin where he could continue marking him as his own.  
But it wasn't the flesh the man focused on. Abruptly he scooped Alphonse close, gently kissing at the tears winding down his face.  
"Don't cry, Alphonse. I was only teasing. Although... I would still find marking you very enjoyable."  
The last words were a mere whisper against his lips, the emperor's teeth catching ever so gently at the red skin.  
One last whimper, and then the jewel was pressing back against him, arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed him, When they pulled apart, Alphonse nuzzled at the emperor's neck, leaving his neck exposed against the an's mouth.  
"I want everyone to know I'm yours, master" he breathed, fingers curling into the man's robes.  
"They will."  
The man's mouth closed over his tender skin, Alphonse crying out and arching as the emperor bit, teasing-light, just enough to mark. And then he was lifted to the nearest couch, pressed against the cushions, Asmodeus brushing his robes aside to reveal his pure white flesh. A canvas to be painted.  
"I'll make sure they know."  
And then his mouth was here, there, everywhere, spectral nips and slower grindings, and then his body was against Alphonse's, inside Alphonse's... the boy cried out, digging his own aching cock into the cushions as he was claimed. Asmodeus mouthed gently at his ear as he rocked his hips against him.  
"The whole world will know you belong to me.”


End file.
